paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 26
Day 26 is Saturday, December 18th, 1982 in story mode. A new policy is instituted to keep polio from spreading to Arstotzka. Rules in effect *Wanted criminals must not enter (not in the rulebook) *All denials must be accompanied by reason for denial (not in the rulebook) *Entrant must have a passport *All documents must be current *Arstotzkan citizens must have an ID card *Foreigners require an entry permit *Workers must have a work pass *No weapons or contraband *Diplomats require authorization *Foreigners require an ID supplement *Asylum seekers must have a grant *Confiscate Arstotzkan passports belonging to Altan residents *'NEW:' Entrant must have polio vaccine certificate Events *The third entrant is Elisa Katsenja who only has a Kolechian passport with her. She will appear even if Sergiu is dead. **If Sergiu is alive and Elisa is admitted into Arstotzka, the couple will kiss and hug each other after which Elisa will walk away, leaving Sergiu at his post. The inspector will be rewarded on day 27. **If Sergiu is alive and Elisa is denied of entry, she will walk away after telling the inspector that she and Sergiu will meet in another life. **If Sergiu is dead, Elisa will walk back to the West Grestin side after getting her passport back. This will happen even if the inspector gives her a green stamp. Therefore, to avoid a citation, her passport needs to have a reason for denial stamp regardless of whether it has a green or red stamp. This is the only time in the game where a reason for denial is needed on an approved passport to avoid citation. Denying entry without a reason will also lead to a citation, as usual. *The fourth entrant has no certificate of vaccination. When interrogated, they can say "Please let me through," "I could not afford certification" or "I do not believe in vaccines." Allowing their entry will not (unfortunately) trigger a polio apocalypse in Arstotzka or affect any headlines. *After handing in their documents and stating the reason and the length of their stay, the fifth entrant says "I've heard this is very strict checkpoint. I am glad my papers are in order." This does not mean that they are, though. *The seventh entrant is an Arstotzkan citizen from the Altan district. Their passport should be confiscated. *During the inspection of the eighth entrant, a person will climb over the wall and two other people will arrive on motorcycles and start shooting at the guards. After hopping on the upper motorcycle, the wall climber and the driver make a run for it while the lower attacker blow up himself. **Sergiu and another guard will die in the fight if the inspector does not neutralize the attackers fast enough. **Firing at the lower attacker will blow up both attackers (or all attackers if the person who climbed over the wall has already hopped on) in one shot. **The day will continue to this point even if the clock reaches 6pm. *At the end of the day, the inspector will receive 5 credits for each two entrants detained in the past two days (as per his deal with Calensk). ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Ministry of Health Acts To Protect Citizens. New Policy, Safeguards At Borders'' Category:Days